


Шипы

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, key word: one-sided feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: Ты не умрешь, как я в Кентукки.





	Шипы

Крыжовник, думает Гарри, когда видит его впервые у полицейского участка. Этот мальчик такой же колючий, совсем не похож на своего отца. Не внешне, нет, у него глаза Ли и такой же упрямый подбородок, но взгляд - другой. Ли был мягким и отзывчивым, много улыбался, Эггзи же изучает его костюм, а потом кривится и смотрит недоверчиво. Эггзи совсем зеленый, как незрелые кислые ягоды, прячущиеся меж веток с острыми шипами, он еще так мало знает о жизни.  
Гарри пытается быть терпеливым, пытается рассказать, кем был его отец и кем может стать сам Эггзи, но с каждым словом лишь больнее загоняет шипы себе под кожу. Мальчик - хороший материал для “Кингсмен”, и это того стоит, убеждает он сам себя. Мальчик наверняка не был бы таким, если бы Гарри когда-то не привел Ли в магазин на Севил Роу, язвительно подсказывает внутренний голос. Он как всегда не вовремя.  
Эггзи ясно дает понять, что считает Гарри Харта законченным снобом и не желает ни нравоучений, ни подачек, и Гарри почти готов признать свое поражение, когда их уединение в грязном занюханом пабе нарушает компания крайне недружелюбных молодых людей.  
И несмотря на сомнительный стиль одежды, наглый вид и совершенно неприемлемый в обществе приличных людей кокни, Гарри хочется пожать руку каждому из них или хотя бы угостить пивом, ведь тем, кто оказал тебе услугу, принято выказывать уважение.  
Разбрасывая шайку зарвавшейся шпаны по углам, Гарри отчаянно рисуется, и в награду получает искренне восхищенный, хоть все еще и недоверчивый взгляд. В груди у него почему-то все замирает, стоит только заглянуть в глаза Эггзи в ответ.  
Эггзи Анвин забирает визитку ателье из его рук, невесомо коснувшись пальцев. Случайно, конечно же, но шипы под кожей проворачиваются, раня все сильнее.  
Сердце Гарри обливается кровью, ведь в эту минуту, провожая спину Эггзи взглядом до ближайшей подворотни, он понимает совершенно ясно: будет тяжело.  
Тяжело, когда ты любишь крыжовник вместе со всеми его колючими ветками.

* * *

Репей, думает он спустя полгода. Эггзи совершенно точно репей, вцепившийся в хвост старой породистой псины. Гарри готов взвыть, когда мальчишка смотрит на него так восторженно, когда выдыхает “Да, Гарри”, развалившись в кресле напротив.  
Ввязываясь во все это, втягивая Эггзи в самое грандиозное дерьмо из возможных, Гарри и подумать не мог, что ему самому будет так неловко.  
Эггзи отчаянно за него цепляется, не вычесать и не выгрызть, хочет знать все о его жизни, хочет стать ее частью. Хочет быть достойным учеником стареющему джентльмену, который может многому его научить. Эггзи расспрашивает его об оружии, о засекреченных миссиях и тех временах, когда Гарри был юн, самонадеян и бесстрашен. Эггзи хочет услышать, кем может стать, если пройдет последнее испытание.  
Гарри хочется учить его совсем другим вещам. Показать, как могут быть чувствительны губы, если перед поцелуем слегка прикусить нижнюю, как долго можно не вылезать из кровати, если оттягивать оргазм, держась на грани.   
Гарри сжимает пальцы на бокале с виски, смотрит на Эггзи сквозь янтарную жидкость, отчего волосы его кажутся почти золотыми, и мягко улыбается.   
Он никогда не расскажет Эггзи о том, чего хочет, потому что иногда репей цепляется к шерсти вовсе не из большой любви, а просто потому, что медлительная неуклюжая псина вовремя не уклонилась от куста.  
Гарри Харт не смог уклониться от своего, и теперь вынужден бегать по кругу, в тщетных попытках избавиться, то ли от самого мальчишки, то ли от неуместного в его-то возрасте чувства. Гарри не считает себя старым, он просто считает себя слишком старым для юного мальчика, у которого вся жизнь впереди.  
Когда-нибудь он осознает, что избавляться от докучливой колючки вовсе не обязательно, можно вполне научиться с ней жить.  
А пока Гарри просто смотрит на Эггзи, прямо ему в глаза, и едва сдерживает желание почесаться о спинку кресла.

* * *

Через три долгих года Гарри приходит наконец к единственной верной мысли: роза. Его Эггзи - розовый куст.  
Такой же красивый и яркий, и такой же хрупкий, как нежные цветы, думает он, разглядывая подрагивающие ресницы. Эггзи лежит на больничной койке и вот-вот проснется, так что у Гарри совсем немного времени, чтобы вот так беззастенчиво, не прячась за стеклами очков, его разглядывать.  
Колючие стебли - не подберешься. Эггзи уже не тот, что прежде, восторженный мальчик умер в тот же день, что и сам Гарри в Кентукки.   
Агент Гавейн всегда крайне сосредоточен и собран на заданиях, он знает, чем может грозить излишняя самонадеянность. Он учится на ошибках Гарри, и это - его первое ранение за два с лишним года.  
Всегда застегнутый на все пуговицы, с неизменно лучезарной улыбкой, Эггзи будто бы не живой, и лишь теперь Гарри понимает: все это, чтобы защитить живые еще лепестки. Все это для того, чтобы не показать: где-то глубоко внутри Эггзи все еще прежний или может таким стать.  
Эггзи приоткрывает глаза, и Гарри дергается.  
\- Не отворачивайся, - слышит он. Голос у Эггзи хриплый, но звучит твердо. Так, что Гарри снова дергается, теперь уже не для того, чтобы отвернуться, а лишь потому, что такой Эггзи, с командными нотками в голосе, невероятно заводит.  
Гарри сокрушенно размышляет о том, что он старый извращенец.  
\- Как давно ты со мной? - уже спокойнее интересуется Эггзи, а Гарри молчит. Он хочет сказать вечность, хочет сказать, что с того самого момента, как увидел его возле участка.  
Гарри грустно улыбается.  
\- Пару часов.  
Эггзи морщится.  
\- Врешь. Ты меня вытащил из ангара, я видел, - он смотрит внимательно, изучающе, как-то по-новому, а потом сводит брови и почти жалобно интересуется: - Зачем ты врешь мне, Гарри?  
Чтобы ты никогда и ничего не понял, думает Гарри, а вслух отвечает:  
\- Я был во Франции, я не мог оказаться в Суррее.  
Эггзи смотрит на него с сомнением, а потом, будто бы смирившись, прикрывает глаза.   
Ты никогда не узнаешь, мой мальчик, горько думает Гарри. Если розу лишить ее шипов, долго она не протянет. Ты будешь сильным, ты будешь настоящим кингсменом.   
Ты не умрешь, как я в Кентукки.  
Гарри поднимается и идет к двери, и когда дверь почти готова захлопнуться за его спиной, Эггзи тихо, но уверенно говорит ему вслед:  
\- Дай мне встать на ноги, и я разберусь с тобой, Гарри. Ненавижу, когда врут те, кого я люблю.  
Шипы проворачиваются в который раз за последние годы, но сердцу Гарри Харта уже нечем кровоточить.


End file.
